wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Arachnid
(These events take place in a roleplay) Arachnid is a SkyWing/HiveWing dragon with yellow horns, and red and black scales. His parents seperated when he was younger when they both had to go to their seperate continents. He lived with his father and studied reptiles, survival, and first aid and taught his son these to. They lived in a house in between the SandWings and RainWings living without any danger. His father then sent him off to Jade Mountain where he learned everything else and experienced wild adventures with his freinds. Description Unlike either tribes Arachnid has a large spikey stub in the middle of his of his snout. His wings are large and have dragonfly like patterns along the membranes. His tail has a brownish cone with a tiny hole on top to shoot out darts, along his tail are nows of sharp ridged spikes. His head is like a Skywing along with the wings. The rest of his body is Hivewing Personality Arachnids personality is hard to tell. He is very loyal and protective of his freinds, as he tried and failed to save her from an extremely heavy bookshelf. He always thinks ahead and when he recognizes something he tells his freinds instead of keeping it to himself. He doesn't seem to notice aggresion of any sort and leaves shy or hostile dragons alone. He also enjoys joking with his freinds and offers them his food generously. He seems to avoid dragons who act weird and is polite to any dragon who helped him in the slightest bit. Arachnid always tries his best being a good student and parent, he listens to the teachers and tries his hardest on homework. He seems nervous at first about dragons judging him because of being a hybrid Story (From the rp Jade Mountain) Arachnid is sent to Jade Mountain by his father to learn to socialize and learn history and hunting. He meets a dragon named Seashell and instantly becomes freinds with her, they talk a bit about their names and tribe before Arachnid goes to find his cave and decorates it. Then he goes exploring and meets Goshawk, and which is hostile to him and which he leaves after a few seconds and headed to the library. He starts reading a scroll and gets a little curious and asks the dragon ext to him what he's reading. After realizing the scroll is on skywings Arachnid says to the dragon that he's a hybrid and shows off his stingers. Aty first the new dragon is startled by them but then gets more interested. The dragon introduced himself as Jackrabbit and Arachnid invites Jackrabbit to hunt the next day. Arachnids pet, Venom suddenly jumps off Arachnids back and nearly tackles Arachnids new freind. Jackrabbit was facinated and Arachnid said that they could also look for Komodo nests later. They talk about how they both never seen a RainWing before and leave the library to find one. They bump into Moondust who shyly runs away. Arachnid pities the dragon (Continued!) Relationship MoonDust Moondust is the third freind Arachnid made. He is really kinda and generous to her. And her life means everything to him. He nearly killed himself to save her and she helped him overcome the fear of being half-blind. MoonDust isn't just one of Arachnids closest freinds, she's also his girlfreind and soon in the future his mate. Jackrabbit Arachnid thinks Jackrabbit is awesome, his best freind, and a good dragon to be with. He shares a cave with his freind and loves to take him out hunting to chat. He always invited Jackrabbit to join him whenever he has an adventure. Arachnid hasn't talked to his freind in a long time... Seashell Arachnid has a close relationship with Seashell. She was the first freind he had in Jade Mountain and once saved him in a tidle wave. He enjoys learning to fish with her. Surf Arachnid likes to train with Surf. He though is slightly angry and scared fo Surf since the Seawing was responsible for making him half blind RisingTide Risingtide has a relationship almost as strong as Jackrabbits with Arachnid.. The two like to eat together during lunch Opal Arachnid at first avoided Opal due to her aggresion. But after Opal saved him and Moondust a few times he gained trust. He was partly responsible for getting Opal and Risingtide together. Trivia *Arachnid was the first roleplay dragon ArachnidTheSkyWing ever made *Arachmoon was his first shipping as well Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Scientist)